A Life Worth the Trouble
by LaneTheFanGuy
Summary: Harry and his childhood friends are looking for answers to who they are. They know nothing of the past; and they are not sure what the cause is for them not remembering everything. A journey is ahead. A long questioning journey. Will they find all their answers immediately? Or will they have to fight for them? Rated M for later Chapters. SLASH/YAOI/W.E you like to call it! later on
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga or Harry potter.**

**Summary: Harry and his childhood friends are looking for answers to who they are. They know only so much about their past from years ago; and they are not sure what the cause is for them not remembering everything. A journey is ahead. A long questioning journey. Will they find all their answers immediately? Or will they have to fight for them? More over, will each of them find more than what they were looking for? Slash EVENTUALLY—M rated. You have been WARNED.**

**New story. Tell me what you think. This IS **

_**PROLOGUE AND CHAPTER 1**_

Prologue

They arrived late yesterday in Italy. Hadrian(sometimes called Harry), Hermione, Ron, and Neville had waited for quite a few years for this moment making sure that their powers were in full check before they headed out on their own to take care of business. Personal business.

They had no memory of what happened before they were five years old except they knew each other. Those pieces were unaffected for some reason. They all remember playing in a type of field together, running around and just having fun. Then, it skips to when they found themselves in a place of gray peeling paint with strict ladies who looked after them somewhere near the age of 5. The place was nothing like they remembered before.

They had been put in an orphanage for unusual creatures. None of them knew what they were officially called so they called themselves Dhampires, but they knew they had a heartbeat, they had a thirst for blood, and after 17 years in the orphanage, they were full grown and had stopped growing. It seemed to be that they had all been in a relative area of age and birth. They were technically 22 years old, but they had been traveling for more than 10 years on their search.

They had leads on what they were looking for and now they were on to a plan.

Hadrian was about 5'10" with deep green eyes with flecks of red in them. His hair was black with a light brown tint to it. He is the leader of the group by vote and by measure of skill. He was kind of lean with some muscle, but he was in total attractive to almost anybody.

Hermione was about 5'8" with brown eyes with flecks of amber in them. Her hair was naturally curly and was a deep Auburn color. She was the one who had immense knowledge of anything she saw. Her overall appearance was attractive indeed to any one looking her way.

Ron was a towering being. He stood at 6'5" with massive muscles protruding all over his body. His almost red hair was stunning to see and matched his eyes which were blue with hug bright red flecks in them. He was basically the brawn of the bunch. He was just as attractive as the others were.

Luce was around 5'8" as well like Hermione. She was quite stunning because her eyes were silvery grey with bright blue in them. Her hair was silky smooth blond and shined when the light hit it just right. She was one who could track the best in the group.

Ron and Hermione were together as a couple, but only because they could not help it. They were truly soul mates in the real sense. They loved each other eternally and without conditions since they started just hanging around each other when they were in the orphanage. It kind of just happened.

Luce had someone that would be arriving in a day or so to help them. She loved him with all her being, but wasn't sure if he did or not. He was not like the others. He was quite solid with no heartbeat. Vampire.

Hadrian had no one. No one seemed to be able to stand his demeanor for very long. That had scared off many of his potential mates, but since they could not, he moved on. His heart was heavy, but he truly tried not to think about it a lot. Especially, not right now.

"Okay, Tomorrow is when Neville arrives and he shall accompany us inside. We will try to get what we want without force, but if it comes to it, we shall do what it takes to get our point across," Hadrian said going over the plan. "The Volturi have agreed to an audience with us. Hopefully all goes well and we can get information we need. I'd truly hate to have to attack the vampire law enforcement." It had taken them almost five years to get the Volturi to agree to a damn audience with them.

"Well, We would not wish to fight either, but we do understand the need," Hermione said going over the plan to the others telepathically. She was always the calmest one of the group besides Hadrian.

"They shouldn't get too hostile. They are ruthless at times, but never truly hostile unless provoked," Luce said with matter-of-factly sing song voice. She gathered a lot of information for herself and Hermione to analyze. They had hunted down other vampires and asked them about the Volturi directly.

"They wont touch any of you. Physically any way. I'll make sure of it," Ron said with confidence as he took a bite of a cheeseburger he bought for lunch.

They were in their hotel room discussing everything from top to bottom. Hermione communicated the plan she had come up with everyone by telepathy. It saved time in cases of urgency.

This whole conversation went on from about noon to sunset. They heard a knock on the door and everyone, but Luce froze. She ran to the door threw it open hugged the tall lanky man, her arms around his neck. "Hey Nevy," she said and hugged him tighter.

"Hey Luce," he said with a smile that reached pass his eyes in admiration of the blond then kissed her head. "Sorry, just got in and ran straight here." Luce and Neville had been going out for quite a while. They weren't absolute soulmates, but they got along very nicely.

"It's cool. How was the trip?" Hadrian asked.

"Not bad. Long, but not bad." Neville said with a look of tiredness on his face. Sad to say real vampires couldn't sleep or he would have fallen over right then and there.

"Okay, Hermione will fill you in on the plan…" and with that they worked for a few more hours before Ron and Hermione went out to feed, followed by Neville and Luce. Hadrian stayed put for a second then decided best that he went out to eat too.

He walked out of the hotel and went down to an abandoned street a good ways away from the hotel. He waited for someone to walk by. He saw a young man pass the alley way reacted fast. He reached out and pulled the man into the alley way. Pushing the man up against a wall, he bent the man's head sideways and bit down. Blood rushed into his mouth. It tasted fairly okay not too diluted, but thankfully not really strong either.

He fed till the man was dead and he was full. He hated doing it to the poor humans, but it was once in a really long while that he ever killed someone since his hunger was never as bad as an actual vampire's. With the poor man being dead, he grabbed the body and took it quickly through the streets and down into a patch of woods near the town. He dug quickly using only his fingers and put the body into the deep hole and covered it. He put everything back as he had found it.

With all being that being done he went back to the room. He hated taking lives which is why he ate human food a lot, but going to see the Volturi was something he needed to be fully fed and with as much strength he could muster.

In the room, he changed his dirty bloody clothes for some pajamas and laid down into bed and slept. He loved sleeping and would never get tired of it. His dreams were never normal, but he didn't dream this night.

Chapter 1

The next morning, Hadrian got up and went to the shower and washed thoroughly. He couldn't help, but try to look nice for such a big day. He laughed at the thought.

He went to others to see if they were almost ready to leave as well. He wore a dark green cloak with slashes of red in them. Ron and Hermione wore dark blue and red ones with slashes of gold in them. Luce and Neville wore respective grey and black ones with slashes of blue on them.

These members and colors represent the unity in how their group works together. They are there for one another and will defend for each others lives. No one would recognize that unless they could read bonds. Marcus could and maybe he could identify everything.

Hadrian and everyone else assembled at the base of the hotel and when all was ready and they had gone through the plan, they set off for the Volturi.

It took mere minutes to arrive at the doors to the castle like structure. They knocked in a manner of politeness rather than of respect. They waited a minute or so before the doors open and there stood, who Hadrian knew because of how Hermione described her, Jane, one of the prized members of the Volturi.

"Ah, so you arrived after all. Well come in," she said in a voice that made nettles sound fun.

"Of course, thank you, Lady Jane," Harry said with a bittersweet smile that Jane didn't see.

"Please follow me. My masters are very interested in meeting you," she said with resentment. She hated guest in her home, it made her want to scream and kill them. It was all really annoying in her mind.

Hadrian nodded. He looked back at his friends and nodded slightly. They saw.

They walked in silence for what seemed hours. The air was getting colder and colder as they went down multiple flights of stairs. It got darker too. They were under the ground a bit, probably because the Leaders didn't want anything to do with the outside world.

Finally they reached a door to an antechamber after going through tunnel after tunnel. Jane pushed it open without even trying. Hadrian had to give it to her, she was small, but definitely not weak physically or mentally, which is what he studied about her for the longest time.

"Ah!" said a voice in a high pitched manner with excitement in tones. "Well, well, well. How are you my young friends?" That must be Aro, Hadrian thought as he looked up to the risen platform of stones. He was pasty white almost like parchment paper just not yellow. His eyes were blood red almost like Neville's except his were a paler red.

"We are fine, sir. I am Hadrian and these are my friends. How have your lordships been?" Harry asked with a smile on his face with all politeness added.

"Good, thank you!" Aro said with excitement. He glided toward Hadrian with his hand out stretched. He noticed that all but one of them had heartbeats. They all looked vampirish though.

"Aro, I do not mean to be rude, but I do know of your powers," Hadrian said as he smiled crookedly.

"Ah! I had to try. I just wanted to see what your intentions for visiting were, honestly," Aro said not looking abashed any about being caught in the act of trying to steal information. He withdrew his hand and started to speak again, "So what brings you here to our lovely home?"

"My friends and I are looking for the location of a coven. We have a tracker, but cannot seem to find them anywhere. You should know them," Hadrian said quite pleased with himself, "The Olympic coven."

Aro froze at the mention of the Coven that had humiliated him. He hated and despised that coven with every fiber of his being. They had proven to be a worthy adversary, but Aro wanted them crushed. The chance had come and gone due to a reason that was… it was blurred? He truly couldn't remember why he had initiated the task of attacking them. It was like it never happened, but the whole of the confrontation was still there.

The humiliation was still there.

Hadrian looked at the other two leaders who looked bored to be here. Harry cocked his head at something his mind produced when he looked at Marcus and back at Aro.

"Do NOT speak of them," Aro said in an authoritative voice, which didn't faze Hadrian in the least. "You will leave immediately from our home or be given the true death for asking about that blasted shit hole of a coven!"

"I hate to be rude, but please re-think your decision, Aro," Hadrian said with a smirk, he was almost itching to attack Aro. "And maybe I'll let you know details of what I want with them."

"You are in no position to—" Aro was cut off.

"I am in a position to bargain. I hate to differ, but if you would like to try and have your guards attack, please do so. I am being perfectly civil." Harry was now impatient and wanted the fight. He hated being talked down to by people or vampires. He looked back at his friends and waved his hand at them. They all went from a nervous state to just pointedly standing.

Aro was infuriated at this boy for saying such things and suggesting to him. He would of just attacked him, but he did have guards for a reason. "JANE!" and he pointed at Hadrian.

Jane glared at Hadrian, activating her pain powers. It was useful for her to have them.

Jane and Aro waited for a second, but when Hadrian did not fall over in writhing pain, they looked shocked. Harry just chuckled and looked at Jane.

"Are you done? My turn." With that he flung his hand out and pointed his hand at Jane.

Jane fell to the ground staring at the ceiling, eyes open. Aro looked from Jane to Hadrian.

"What have you done to her?!" Aro asked with anger in his voice. A boy right then came to Jane and shook her as if trying to wake her up. The boy, who Hadrian now knew to be Alex, Jane's twin, turned on Harry. He looked repulsed that his sister was like this. He turned on Harry and let the sense numbing ability engulf Harry.

Hadrian stood there unaffected and just examined his finger nails. He looked up at Alex with a questioning look. "My turn" with that he pointed at Alex and he fell to the ground writhing in pain clasping his chest where his unbeating heart was. Harry hated doing that even to assholes like the Volturi, but he had to get his point across.

Aro looked shocked even more now. Astounded by this boy who had waltzed in here.

"Felix?" Aro said now intrigued rather than anger with the gifts of the boy.

Felix rushed at Harry only to be pushed against the wall by Ron and then flung into another wall across the room. Felix got up quickly and punched Ron into the wall. Ron was quick to recover in a second and grabbed Felix by the throat and slammed him into the ground. The sound was deafening with the sound of stone on stone.

Felix grabbed Ron's arm and tossed him across the room from his position on the floor. Ron rolled to his feet and stood waiting for Felix to get up. It was in mere moment Felix had gotten up and was over at Ron with his fist closing in. Ron grabbed the fist and twisted it and then spun at an intense speed. He let go after about 15 seconds and Felix hit the wall with a crack.

It hadn't really effected Felix's body, but shocked him that this brat had been able to do that to him. When Felix was up on his feet again, Ron decided it was time to stop playing.

Ron held up his hand and did something none of them could see except Felix and he could see. Ron just stared with amusement, Felix on the other hand looked disgusted. Then, Felix screamed in horror. He covered his eyes and fell to the ground. He didn't want to see any more of what was shown by the red haired boy. Felix was curled up in a ball whimpering, the image of what he saw still stuck in his head. He would remember that for the rest of his life.

The other guards in the room were tense and ready to attack if called upon and sure enough a second later Aro gave the command to attack.

Harry raised his hand in the air and pointed the palm of his hand directly at ceiling. No sooner had the guards sprang than when they fell to the ground in a pile, just like Jane had a few minutes ago. He pointed at Marcus and Caius. They both fell limp in their chairs.

Neville put his hand to the ground and next vines shot up around the body of the Volturi's laying on the ground. They would be able to bust out of them easily, but he had to make sure when they left, they would know who might attack them.

Aro was the only Volturi left standing in the room. He was appalled and frankly shocked, but now intrigued about these newcomers. He was quite unsure of what they were, but it gave him a sense of déjà vu. Especially when he looked at the brown haired girl, she almost seemed to ring a bell.

"Well, Aro. How about that deal? Maybe, I'll explain our "special" plans. Or perhaps explain why your guard is useless to your disposal," Harry said in a tame voice that revealed nothing. He just seemed amused and quite impatient too.

"Fine, what do you wish to know about that damned coven?" Aro asked. He hated the subject, but he couldn't argue. He may be three thousand years old, but against these five, it would be futile to attack.

"Where are they located and who are the members? We are in search of a coven… for personal business," Harry said with a smile. His eyes glittered, the flecks really showing now.

"They would be located in the States. Forks, Washington to be exact. It is quite a small town really. The members are Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Bella Cullen. They are quite a unique and a very strange coven. Animal blood is their food and they have an empath, a seer, and a mind reader," Aro explained while recalling all he could think of about the coven.

"Are they any danger to other vampires who trespass into their area?" asked Hadrian.

"No. As long as you don't attack their coven or the towns people," Aro said with questioning.

"Thank you. That is mostly what we needed. Now, what do you wish to know? I am fair in my bargains," Harry said while rolling his eyes. He was sure if it had been the other way around, Aro would have killed him after he got the info he needed.

"What are you?" He asked curiously.

"A mix of vampire and human. We are unsure basically because of our heartbeat and food sources which consist of blood or human food," Harry said.

"Why are my guard useless?" asked Aro getting fascinated by these young ones.

"I took away their emotions. It is my ability. I may take as many emotions as I want and withhold them from the original owner. Emotions are connected to everything in vampires and humans so by the process of taking away emotions I can take thinking processes even nerves when I do it or I might increase a certain emotion like I did with Alex. Your guards are just useless stone blocks to you," Harry said with a triumphant smile.

"Oh by the way, does Marcus know what happened to his beloved mate?" Harry asked with a cynical laugh.

Aro froze completely. You would have thought him a stone statue. He looked back at Harry with a look of utter repulsion and despise. He still felt that interest in these children, but that part of his past was so secret that he had been the only one to know. He had kill Didyme to keep Marcus in his coven; he did not wish his second in command to leave.

"How did you know—"

"I see the past usually. Very weird what people will do for power," Harry just smiled.

"Do not speak of that. Marcus should never know," Aro said in a voice of calmed threatening promise.

"Do not worry, I won't. Neither will they," He pointed at his friends. Ron was back with the group hovering protectively over Hermione.

"What are their abilities? The red haired one is quite peculiar," Aro asked eyeing the tall giant.

"Each one of us has an ability that is unique in its own sense. Ron, the red Haired one, is our brawns as well as our tactician. He is very different. He is strong yes, but his ability is probably one of the great different ones of this world. He can see who you are really. He can see your true persona; in other words, Your soul. Not only can he see it, he can show you it. Felix was shown his own soul and undoubtedly, it must have been quite horrifying. Then, again Ron probably showed him the worst of it," Harry said with some thought. He had seen his whole soul, good and bad. It was a very enlightening and traumatic thing.

"T-that is out there indeed. Tell me now, what can the brown haired girl do," Aro inquired. He hadn't seen anything of her yet.

"Hermione can implant thoughts into others heads. Think of it like messaging except through the mind. As well she has a mental protection ability that is stronger than any we have come across. She protects us all by injecting a special venom in her body only accessible by her. She has marked us all and nothing gets through that has to deal with mental abilities for example your pathetic twins," Harry smiled at the two lying on the floor. Alex finally shut up but he still clutched his chest.

Aro ignored that last bit to keep himself in check. "And your tracker and her friend?" Aro inquired. He started processing something from that tidbit. Bella Cullen had an ability like that.

"Luce can track any one. When she sets her sights on someone, she can almost pinpoint their location on the globe. Granted that the farther away she is from them, the less accurate it is. She locates them by a magnetic field unique to that person that she remembers. Neville, her friend, is blessed with the controlling of plants as you saw. As you can see, he is not like the rest of us, but gladly accepted coming along with us," Harry said happy to admit they had some support in their quest.

"It sounds like your band of hybrids is quite impressive. There are only five of you, but you could probably take down armies. Tell me why did they not speak for themselves?" Aro asked noticing that Harry was the only one to speak. Looking at all of them, they all seemed very… familiar. The pieces were coming together faster.

"I am the leader per say of the group and for the fact I took away their fear. It basically made them fearless people. They respond as needed because they all know what to do at times. They hear everything we are saying though, only them though," Harry said and added at the look of horror on Aro's face. He thought Marcus would now know of what he had done.

"Well, quite exceptional powers. If you should ever wish to join my coven, please do not hesitate. I will welcome you with open arms. Your gifts would be very… rewarding," Aro said with excitement again in his voice. "Now, why are you seeking the Cullens?" Things were quite together, but he wanted to make sure.

"Personal reasons. I will not say. It is better you know that we were just looking for them," Harry said in a finality voice. He waved his hand and life reinstated to the room. Vampires slowly struggled in the bonds of plants around them.

"Hermione send the message to the room and then we will be off," Harry said walking back to his group. "Do NOT break the vines. Things will be quite unpleasant if you do," Harry called out.

Hermione did so that the message appeared in everyone's thoughts. 'If you shall attack, death will be your companion. If you stay put, normality will return. Do not give us a reason to defend ourselves.'

Everyone gasped at the thought and stood still. Well almost everyone, Demetri broke the vines and at top speed, quickly at Luce. Ron was quicker though and punched him back into the wall he had just ran from at Luce.

'Try another attack and the coven will lose members. Our civility will end. .Stand down now.' read the message through their thoughts again. This time everyone stayed still.

"We shall take our leave. Thank you for your hospitality Aro, Marcus and Caius. Remember do not bother us unless we come to you. Or things… will slip out," Harry winked at Aro and they all turned and left the Antechamber.

Everyone of the Volturi stayed put except Aro. He laughed with excitement and said, " Do not worry everyone. They are no threat to us. They only seek the Cullens. We will not bother them…" He let the words drag off. He may one day bother them to try and claim those wonderful talents. Aro was quite sure of what they wanted from the Cullens, but had no way to prove it.

**Okay so this is a new story. I wrote it up a while ago, but have been re-looking at it and questioning if I really wanted to post this or not. As you can see what I chose haha. It's different for sure and will be hard to muster up the plot line in areas, but if you guys like it I shall write it! If I ask for ideas on how to do something's please respond haha xD. My creativity isn't enough at times**

**It is rated M and It will sooner or later be slash, duh. As for the Harry pairing, I have no idea! But, there are quite a few possibilities.**

**Make sure to REVIEW! I do not want to continue this story if it is not liked enough. :P Honesty, right there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm FINALLY getting around to writing chapter 2! WEWT! Now this storyline as I said before is going to be sketchy in areas soooo youll just have to go with it xD! **

**For the reviews I got: THANK YOU! **

**Salllzy: Me either! Though, Harry is the only one I don't have paired. Granted that Luna and Neville don't have their soul mates either, so we'll see hehe! Thank you so much for the review though! *Throws a cookie to you***

**To the Guest who suggested Paul/Harry: I'm not sure I could do that one due I can't see Paul having enough personality in this story to be with Harry. Thank you for the Suggestion though and maybe I'll use Paul for something else *Wink, Wink. Throws a cookie to you***

**To the Guest who encouraged me: Thank you! I shall! Hehe *Throws a cookie to you***

**Let us begin!**

* * *

Harry and his group wound up at the airport right after the Volturi confrontation. They had started talking right after they left. They were kind of worried that they had made a wrong decision in handling the whole situation like that, but what could they do about it now. Damage done is damage done. So, they continued on with the attitude of just leaving this place behind.

It was pretty dreary out now. The rain was coming down in a light drizzle that gave the feeling of sad sleepiness. It was the opposite weather that one would not expect of Italy, but it settled the little area of Volterra into a rhythm that was unusual in comparison to the norm.

They had already bought their tickets and now were just waiting for the flight to be called. It would be quite a while for it their plane ride to happen so they entertained themselves with talking about what they might find when they arrived.

"What if they aren't the ones?" asked Luce.

"They have to be the ones from the descriptions that were given," Hermione said in a voice that had hints of doubt even with some proof.

"I think that they have to be ones too just based on the descriptions," Ron said trying to reassure his mate.

"Well, whatever the case maybe, we will be one step closer to finding them," Harry said with truth. He was right they couldn't be any more lost than they were now, but he had this gut feeling that this was the right thing to do.

"How are we going to approach them?" Luce said now in Neville's lap.

"We are just going to go to them when they are at home. Hopefully, Alice cannot see us coming," Harry said with noting that either of those could be a possibility. He drank from his tea bottle in thoughts of what she was like in real life instead of just imagination.

They then sat quietly listening to music from their mp3 players or talking to their nearest companion. Time passed quickly and then when it was time to board the plane they got on and were off to Seattle, Washington.

The flight was bland and annoying. Coach seats were horrible with all the compactness. It was such a good thing that none of them were hungry for human blood at the moment or else it would have been over whelming to be in such an area.

None of them really liked the flight, but it wasn't in total bad either. It was quite different than what they had seen in movies in some ways; in others, it was completely just as detailed as they had seen which really just mean that it was the annoying parts that were extremely true.

Once they had landed in Seattle, they made their way to a restaurant that looked quite quaint in comparison to the look of the actual city. It was a family run business and had a homey feeling to it. The walls were a light tan color with accents of dark brown. Pictures and decorations of anything from ocean related things to realistic paintings of landscapes hung on the walls of the rooms they passed through.

They sat a nice table with laminated table with cherry wood. The seats were comfy and fluffy. A graceful looking blond haired woman came over to their table and took their drink orders. She gave them some time to look over the menu.

Harry had decided he wanted just some fries. Everyone else got a hamburger, made rare, of course. They waited for the woman to come back and when she finally did, it had been several minutes. They placed their orders and talked amongst themselves.

"Well, this restaurant seems very cozy. It gives this city some different characteristics," Hermione said thoughtfully. She had always liked to think about things in a way that propelled her to over think anything she came into contact with in spans of time.

"It does give that feel of what a home should be I guess," Ron said with a bittersweet chuckle. His hand held Hermione's in a light squeeze under the table/

"I like the realistic land scape pictures. I wonder if they are native to the area; I'd like to see the real thing if they are here," Luce said with her hand wrapped around Neville's under the table.

"I think we could do that. It would definitely be nice to see especially since we'll be here for a few weeks," Harry said thinking of their not so packed schedule. They'll definitely need some distractions while they are there.

Neville stayed quiet usually. It was just in his personality to be that quiet, but he spoke about the flowers and trees in pictures. "Those trees are only native to the area around Forks if I am correct. The flowers though are annually in most cases, but I think if we check soon we'll see them in bloom which would be very cool because they have many colors as you see in the pictures, but they also have a euphoric smell like honey." Neville loved studying plants and he could do different things with them which came in use depending on the nature.

He had money because he worked with alchemist because he can grow the plants they need quite quickly and can even grow certain properties (I.e 'under the full moon' or 'two leaves, not 3') which made him valuable. He made great money off it and kept records of all who have employed him just in case he needed to do business or was caught up in any type of scenario that involved illegal potion making.

He knew of the wizarding world because he had been a wizard, but the turning had drained his magic and he had mainly been shunned by a good portion even if his ability with plants was quite useful. He had told the others much of the wizarding world and had even given them a tour of Diagon Alley. They were very impressed and interested in the magic world in which they were a part of truly.

Anyway, their food came while talking about the landscapes. The woman waitress overheard and said that the paintings were derived near the Quileute Reservation and that anyone could go and see the areas. The group was pleased to know that people were kind here and thanked the woman for the information.

They ate their food quietly still on the anticipation of meeting the Cullens. While they were eating they didn't notice the extremely dark skinned men walk in and sit down at booth a bit away from their table.

Well, the men had taken notice of them right when they sat down and immediately stiffened. They knew these kids were different, but also vampire. One of them got out their cell phone and called someone and informed the person that "a situation has shown itself."

The men sat there and order their drinks and some fries to eat while they waited.

The group noticed a smell, but put it off as someone had brought a pet inside the restaurant. They got up to leave with the sense of being watched, but when they looked around they saw the place was kind of packed anyway so of course seeing beautiful people leave was going to cause something of a stir. Some looked, others ignored, but the ones that really noticed were the really dark skinned guys.

They walked outside and looked at a map to find out which way Forks was and it wasn't long with the help Luce that they found the direction that they needed to go. They walked calmly in their street clothes till they got to the woods and decided to run from there till the motel.

While walking through the city streets toward the forest, the group still couldn't get the feeling of being watched off their backs now. At two corners, they even searched around calmly for anybody who might be looking for them or just staring at them. They found no one which was odd, but they pressed on to the outer limits of the city.

Once they reached the outer limits, it was getting nighttime and they found a lush green forest made of pine and cedar trees waiting for them in the evening light. The scent of animals and then the trees as well overwhelmed them from just being this close. They double and triple checked for anybody watching them and once they thought it was clear, they walked into the forest and then took off at a vampire pace.

The pace was leisurely yet quick enough for them. They avoided he huge trees and even a few animals at times. The forest kept darkening till only the waxing moon over head illuminated the forest. It made the forest turn from the evergreen lushness to a surreal place of silver.

About two-thirds of the journey, something caught their attention and they immediately halted in a large field about fifty feet in distance. They assumed a defensive formation and waited.

The something that had caught their attention was the forest had rhythm about it that seemed to follow them like a soft tap of a drum constantly as they moved. When they stopped, they noticed that there were multiple sounds of the same thing that came from every direction now.

Hermione calculated the direction of each sound and sent the message, ;Were at the center of a formation. We are surrounded.' Then they all went on high alert even more, but all they could do was wait now since they had stopped.

A scent came first; the same scent from the restaurant. It still smelled of dog and it was not a bad smell in total, but it wasn't pleasant in total either. Things slowly stilled and began to silence as if time had frozen.

A new sound replace immediately began to replace the soft thrum, but this sound was not pleasant. Growling echoed over the clearing from all directions and it surprised the group of little vampires a little, but not much so they remained calm and alert.

Silhouettes of massive creatures with huge, dangerous yellow eyes appeared under the trees outside the field area. The children's eyesight was not as well as true vampires, but they could see fur and gleaming sharp teeth as well. Neville saw exactly what they were, but wouldn't dare speak with these monstrous creatures around them.

The wolf directly in between the trees that was in front of Harry stepped out slowly with an air of dominance about it. It was a large wolf like creature with deep black fur and very probably the brightest yellow eyes there were in this whole clearing. It scanned over the children with its teeth bared.

It stood there for a minute or so before Harry decided it would be better to speak than just stand there.

"We are not here to harm anyone. We are just going to meet the vampire coven that lives here," Harry said calmly and confidently. He figured the wolves were just wanting to protect the citizens of the area from vampires so whe really wanted to assure them that they were no threat t a human life.

The black wolf eased just the slightest bit, but then went back to full alert the next moment.

"We really do not wish to fight you or your pack. We are not like other vampires. We have heartbeats and do not consume human blood as often as others do," Harry said hoping that they would not have to fight. He does not wish to hurt the protector of the people around here.

The black wolf receded into the forest and then the net moment a huge human figured shape appeared where the wolf had been beneath the trees. Then it spoke in a man's voice, " Why should we believe you? We can hear your heartbeats perfectly, but yet we smell you are vampire too. Vampires are filth around even the Cullens are, but they at least try to make up for their sickness."

"You should believe us because we do not wish you harm or vice versa. If fightning is what it has to come to then so be it, but we do not wish that because we are truly just trying to see the Cullens and learn a few things," Harry said with impatience. He hated when people didn't believe him; it really did annoy him to earth's end.

"We cannot trust you! You are bloodsucking demons even if you are half some human!" growled the man. Sam meant that. He hated anything that had to do with bloodsuckers even the Cullens, but it wasn't as bad as it used to be in the past.

Everything went silent after that even the growling from the other wolves. Danger seemed to float in the air now and all around giant wolf bodies filled the gaps between the trees as they started to advance into the clearing. The wolves all looked at the circle formed by the hybrid vampires. They knew these things would put up a fight and an incredible one too.

The wolves started to circle their prey around the clearing, looking for an opening or an easy target. His eyes had locked on Luce. She seemed to be the leanest out of the group and would probably be the easiest to pick off in total. He decided that would be his little vampire to kill.

As soon as he got to her, he leapt toward her, his teeth aiming straight for her pretty pale neck.

He never made it to see if her neck would snap instantly or not. A wolf, one of his wolves, had run fast as lightning even too quick for the vampires to catch a glimpse and then blocked Luce from being attacked. The wolf was snarling and had even taken the forceful blow done by Sam. The wolf looked Sam in the eye and the message was clear.

All the wolves stilled and relaxed. They knew they couldn't attack now. Sam's right hand man, Paul, had imprinted on the little blond vampire and knew that he would protect her from even his own pack.

All the wolves stayed except Paul and Sam, they receded into the forest to change to human once more. They had brought clothes thankfully and so they changed and went back into the clearing.

All the while, Harry and the rest, especially Luce, was really confused as to why the attacked had stopped and a wolf had stopped the attack on Luce. Luce could feel something in her stir as the wolf was near her, but she didn't know what it had been because as soon as the wolf receded into the trees it was gone.

Paul and Sam came back out into the clearing as huge human each standing at towering heights of 6'4 or more. They were heavily muscled and darkened skin. They were beautiful in the same way almost as the children were except they were much taller and dark skin.

Sam seem infuriated that something had happened, but the group of vampires couldn't understand it. Paul on the other hand just stared at Luce. He couldn't help it and he just had this urge to run to her and hug her protectively, but he stayed beside his Alpha.

Luce examined the wolf man that was staring at her. She felt the same pull now and wanted to run to him. It felt like an urge and need to do it. She didn't know what it was, but it was definitely something she wanted.

Harry was most of all confused for the first few seconds, but knew now what he was seeing. He could sense the emotions drifting off the other wolf and then the emotions off of Luce. They were the same as the emotions that radiated from Hermione and Ron when they were holding hands or extremely close together.

"It seems that we cannot attack you due a new occurrence. This is my second in command, Paul. He has imprinted on the blond one which means we are unable to attack her, but we will not attack any of you either," Sam said grudgingly. He hated not being able to attack these filthy bloodsuckers.

"Is imprinting like soul mates?" Harry asked coming to stand beside Luce.

"Yes it is," Paul answered. "It only happens in wolves to another person." His eyes never left Luce when he answered.

"Okay, well that would explain why you two seem to radiate the same feelings as Hermione and Ron," Harry said with a gesture to them. "They are soul mates as well."

"You can read emotions?" Sam said a little surprised. He was sure Jasper was the only one to do that, but he guessed now that many vampires could have like abilities.

"Yes. I can control them too. Each of have a special gift or gifts," Harry said calmly. He knew in order to get in trust in full they were going to have to explain some things.

"All of you?" Sam asked still confused.

"Yes, we inherited them from…" He looked back at the group and they nodded their heads, "from … our parents," Harry said.

"Your parents? How can you have parents?" Sam asked incredulously. He could hear the genuine tone of the boys voice, but he didn't want to believe it.

"Yes, we believe them to be residence in this town," Harry said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"But…" It clicked like a key in a switch. Sam looked at each of them and saw now resemblances he had not noticed.

"The Cullen's are your-your parents?" He asked with wide eyes taking in the information and still how much each of them looked like one of the Cullens or two.

"That is what we are trying to find out. We know their abilities and we have some of them. So we are going to find out if they are and why we are not remembered being here or if they do not remember us."

* * *

**Well then…. Gotta love the wolves. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to get a chapter of Some Place up soon too if not at the same time!**

**Please review ! :)**

**Thank you all!**


End file.
